Welcome back surprise
by FraGSupport
Summary: Jordan has been gone for two months to see his parents, he finally arrives back at Hereford base he gets a "surprise" party. Elzia also has a special present for him and apparently so does Jordan.


Jordan came back from his long awaited stay with his parents for the fourth of July. He couldn't remember the last rememberable time he has with his parents since he has been doing this job but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He starts to wake up taking out his ear buds blasting hell raisin' good times by Tim Hicks as they start their descent to Hereford, the other 4 are already wake getting ready for the landing. Jordan was wearing a ball cap with nice green jacket with a few holes that he hasn't fix yet, with a black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans with tan boots he also grew out his beard a little longer then he usually does.

"Miles, I cant remember anything from that night cause you kept feeding me beers" Jack raised his voice after Miles was laughing looking at something on his phone.

"Dude, I never saw you that shit faced in my life haha" miles chuckled some more as he showed Craig and Meghan as they both laughed.

"What you guys laughing at?" Jordan felt a little annoyed from the jetlag and the hangover he still had.

"Jack got fucked up and we taped some fireworks on shopping cart and set them off with him in it" Jordan just shook his head as he couldn't even think with his raging headache.

"Air force dipshits this is Marius Steincher, we are starting to descend." Craig got up and picked up the phone "Ya, fuck you too"

They finally landed, Marius taxied the plane to a empty hangar. Once the plane stopped the bay doors opened as some of the ops where there to greet them back as they been gone for a month but Jordan as been gone for 2. First person Jordan saw was Mike, he had couple of folders in his hand as Jordan saw them he sighed as he didnt want to do paper work today. He put his duffle bag full of his civilian clothes over his head while the strap rested on his shoulder. He came out of the plane and greeted his partners as he hasn't seen them in while. He hugged Eliza as she kissed him on the cheek, he turned rose red as he wasnt expecting that from her, then he got to Mike as he had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey old man, I hope those aren't paper work" Jordan said half jokingly.

"No laddy, I wouldn't do that on your first day back" he smiled as Mike wrapped his arm around Jordan's shoulders and hands him the folders. He takes a quick look over at them so see some names.

"Colin McKinney, Nøkk? I'm assuming new operatives?" Mike nodded his head, Jordan opens Nøkks file to see everything blacked out. "What the fuck? I never seen this much blackout before" he scanned over it again.

"That's what said, from what we gathered from her so far, shes from Jägercrops" Mike pointed at the image in the file.

"What about Colin?"

"Hes from secret service and was the president personal guard, before Trump came in to office. Also hes a Sothern man and well spoken. The lad always gets looks from the ladies" Mike strokes his beard then looks at Jordan's. "Hah I see you grew yours out"

"Ya, wanted to see how much I could grow it, probably going to shave it tonight"

"Well you look good with a beard lad" Mike Pat's his back "also speaking about tonight we are doing something for you as we missed your birthday" Jordan looks at mike.

"Mike, you dont have too. Also I have headache right now anyways " Jordan said hesitantly.

"Come on Jordan, we just going to have some drinks with the lads that all" Mike reassured him.

"*Sighs* who's going?"

"Me, the lads, germans, some of the Russians, canadians, Erik, Ryah, and some of the females including Eliza. Also she told me that's she has a present for you what ever that is" Mike knew what she meant now seeing Jordan getting a little flustered.

They started to walk to the barracks as Jordan's shoulders were getting a little tired from holding the back for so long so he readjusted it. Once they got in the building they both nodded each other off as they spit up. Jordan looked down at his watch it was around noon time.

"I guess having a little nap before this party wont hurt" He makes his way to the FBI dorms.

He enters it to see that he has it all to himself so he throws his bag down goes in the bathroom to find some pills for his headache so it doesn't get worse. He finds some and fills up a plastic cup with water and takes the pills along with the water. Jordan then stands there looking at his reflection as he feels like something is not right. Everyone around him seems to be happy besides him. He doesnt know why he feels this way, "maybe it's just the jetlag or something" he thought to himself. He walks back to his bed flops on it, a couple seconds later hes out like a light.

7 hours goes by and he walks up feeling way better then he was before. He gets up from his bed as a envelope falls down from his chest. He picked it up off of the floor, It was all pink and had a heart on it saying "happy late birthday Jordy". Jordan already knew who it was by, recognizing the hand writing on the card. He opened the envelope and pulled out the card a photo fell out drifting to the floor face down. Judging by the look of the paper it was polaroid it also had writing on the back with blue and black ink with more hearts covered around it.. He picked it up to get a better look at, he started to read it. "Hey Jordy, Meghan and I have a special surprise for you tonight that we think your going to love E. Have fun tonight but dont drink too much because we want this to be a night to remember M. Love Eliza and Meg xoxo" his eyes opened wide as he turned the polaroid around. It was of Eliza and Meghan half naked groping/kissing each other and winking at the camera. The tent in his pants clearly showed that they did their job nicely, but deep down he has had a deep love of Eliza ever since he has been in this unit with her.

The door suddenly opened as Miles and Jack entered the room, Jordan panicked and shoved the picture under his pillow before they made it past the door knob.

"Hey, Jordan. Thought you might have been still sleeping" Miles said while he started looking through is drawers.

"Ah...ya I j..just woke up hah"

"You ok Jordan?" Jack asks trying to read him.

"Ya ya, I'm fine why you ask?" Jordan tries to hide the card he got.

"Your hiding something ain't you" jack says seeing his slight movements.

"Ahhh no" Jordan couldn't hide it for much longer.

"I know your lying Jordan, just show me" Jordan then shows both of them the card. They read it and then understand why he was trying to hide it.

"Oh shit? Wheres the photo?" Miles asks

"Uh there was no photo"

"Aw come on Jordy, show us the picture" Jordan shook his head. "Your no fun" Jack throws the card on his bed as they both left the room. Jordan wiped the waterfall of sweat on his forehead. He got from his bed then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he cranked the knob to 10 o'clock to let the water heat up.

10 minutes later he gets out of the shower with a towel over his torso and hips. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Eliza changing infront of him, she was just finishing putting her bra on and pulling up her pants then she realizes that hes staring at her.

"You like what you see" she says shaking her ass giving it a nice slap. She starts to stare back at him glaring at his abs well also getting a glimpse of the slight bulge under his towel.

"Hey Eliza, can I talk with you for a second" Jordan drew more closer to her as his heart was pounding faster then he could count. wanted to tell her about his feelings but he didnt know if feels the same way. He sat down on her bed as he gestured her to sit next to him, she obliged. Eliza was a little confused as this seem a little serious. Jordan's mind was was all over the place trying to find a place to start. But there was no words he could find so he winged it and kissed her on the lips. She was dumbfounded on what happened. "J-Jardon?"

He then immediately regretted what he did and got up from the bed but Eliza snatched his hand and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. His heart fluttered as he felt her lips against his, there was nothing more he wanted then this. They pull away from each other glazing into there eyes with a feeling that no body can match.

"Jordan..I didn't think you felt this way about me" Eliza said nearly speechless

"When I first met you I thought you where the worst person on the team because you won't listen to Mike's commands and even mine. But as days want past my thoughts where changing in to feelings. I'm not much of a lovey dovey guy but…...I love you Eliza Coban" Eliza pulled his head down for another kiss as she leaped on him as the towel loosend. She wrapped her legs around him keeping the towel together then the door opens. They both turn their heads to see Sebastian, and some of the Brits at the door. Everyone freezes as James and Sebastian stare at the couple, then Mark nods his head and slowly closes the door.

"Blood hell James, they could have been fucking and you just barged in there like it's your house." Then there's a muffled slap

"Jesus Seamus, dont have to hit me that hard" they start walking way.

"Maybe fucking knock first ye idiot" Jordan and Eliza laugh together. He puts her down.

"I think I should get changed" Jordan starts going through his drawers thinking on what to wear. Eliza wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "You should finish getting dressed too Eliza, I'm assuming they want to get going soon." She sighs and continues on what she came here to do in the first place.

Jordan was wearing a red flannel shirt with nice white t-shirt under it, along with dark blue jean's, his tan boots, and last but not least his light tan leather cowboy hat. Eliza was wearing her sidewinder jacket and hat, with par of light blue jean's and sneakers. They kissed each other and left the room to met up with the others while holding hands.


End file.
